Mischief Personified
by Girl of Twilight Wings
Summary: Story about when Loki was 13, and not as good as magic yet. Loki meets a girl that happens to be better at magic and being mischievous than him, and that will not do. He decides to prove that HE is the best, or worst, trickster in Asgard. But what happens when they get to know each other? Complete chaos, that's what! T for my over excessive paranoia
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**This, as specified, does NOT contain an evil Loki. If any of you don't like that, boo hoo, don't flame on me. Anyway, I feel the need to write an AU story of my own, instead of making sequels and stuff like that. **

**Mainly a Loki fanfiction, but when Loki was thirteen.**

**Please review! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was dawn, and everyone in Asgard was just waking up. Except for a certain god of mischief, who was off causing trouble already, or, actually, preparing to.

Down in the library, he was reading a spell book, scanning the pages and mentally stamping the information into his head. He would need all of his expertise for this big one.

He shut the book, grinning wildly. He'd just found a perfect spell, if he could do it right, projecting his mirror image. He could get away with so much now!

He walked out into the courtyard, all bright-eyed and cheerful while the guards were barely awake and waiting for their watch to be over.

He re-opened the book and whispered the spell. He made the mirror image run over and taunt the guards, who started to chase 'him'. He was laughing out loud by the time the illusion stopped and he walked away.

"That'll keep them awake!" He was laughing again at their bewildered expressions and the dull comment, "He can do that?"

"Looks like he can now. Damn, just when I thought we knew what the trickster was up to." The other said. They took their positions again.

Loki snickered one last time and walked away.

He found Thor by mistake heading back to the library. Thor ran into him, and walked over the smaller boy before realizing he'd done either thing.

"Oof! Thor, must you barrel down the halls like a lumbering frost giant all the time?" He asked, picking himself up off the floor with what little dignity as he could muster.

"Ah, Loki! I've been looking for you since I got up!" He said, none too quietly.

Loki flinched. "And must you talk so loud? You sound like father when he's yelling across the courtyard."

"You would know. I'm surprised he hasn't yelled at you already, having the entire castle up with your mischief." Thor said, "Now come on, our friends are waiting!"

"This early?" Loki asked, yelping as his brother grabbed him and nearly yanked his arm out of its socket racing down the hall. "Thor, is it in any way possible for you to let me return this to the library before anyone knows its missing?"

"No it is not, little brother!" He shouted, and in a few moments, they were outside again.

The others weren't there yet. It started to rain.

"I told you, Thor. Now can you please let go of my arm?"

Thor let go and Loki darted back up to the library. He tried his best to dry off the book before shoving it back onto the shelf.

Then he heard the drumming of rain stop. He decided being run over and dragged down two flights of stairs and out into the fields wasn't a pleasant idea, Loki went down on his own accord.

Thor was already yelling I to his friends._ If he doesn't stop doing that, he would lose his voice_ Loki thought.

For some 'unknown' reason, that didn't feel at all concerning.

"Ah, Loki! You have come to join us!" Thor yelled.

All eyes in the field turned towards the young troublemaker. Loki wished he remembered the words for that invisibility spell.

"Hello brother." Loki said nonchalantly, pretending he wasn't bothered by everyone's suspicious stares. He was not underestimated by anyone.

Everyone turned away.

Loki walked over to his brother and friends. "Do you really have to be so loud?"

"I THINK IT'S A SIGN OF A GOOD, NOT DECIETFUL PERSON, EH THOR!" Volstagg yelled.

"That's because you're the only person in Asgard louder than Thor." Sif said, shaking her head. "And Loki, nobody can even hear you."

Loki huffed, thinking of a way to get her back for that comment. Maybe set her hair on fire…

"And if you even think about setting my hair on fire, I'll pound you into the ground!" She added.

The thought vanished from Loki's mind. He knew very well not to test Sif when she threatened someone. How she knew what he was thinking about, he didn't know…

Maybe he could freeze the floor underneath her. She didn't mention THAT! He grinned, and before she could get a word in, the ground underneath her was a sheet of black ice.

Unfortunately, he didn't add in the distance, and ended up leaving his friends and himself on the ice.

Sif tried to kill him, and fell over. He fell over trying to dodge her. The others fell over trying to get off the ice.

When Volstagg fell, he broke the ice beneath him.

"Ah, dry land." He said.

Loki looked up at a yelp and saw another girl slip and topple over ten feet away. She dropped a bunch of apples all across the ice.

"Oh, great." She muttered. "Karma." Then got up and slid across the ice with expertise, gathering the rolling things before coming back to her basket, and gliding over to the side.

Then she noticed them. "You need some help with that?" She asked.

Loki nodded and she melted the ice, then walked casually away.

"Why couldn't you do that?" Asked Thor, and he got up…

And promptly slipped and fell back on the ice. Loki was the only one not on it anymore.

"I guess I'm the only one who responded." Loki said. He turned to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Asked Thor.

"I don't know how to melt it yet." He said sheepishly. "I'll go find someone who does." He pointed in the direction the girl had gone.

"Why can't you just use fire?" Sif asked.

"'Cause I'd run the risk of lighting your hair on fire." Loki shouted over his shoulder with no small amount of sarcasm in his voice.

* * *

**So, How do you like it? Any suggestions, complaints, things I did well on? Please review to tell me! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hello again readers! I hope you've enjoyed my story so far, and if you haven't, too bad for you. Anyway, I REALLY LOVE REVIEWS! Please review to me if there is anything at all that you either do or don't like about this or things you want to see.**

**Anyway, enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

Loki found the girl easily enough, and also realized what the apples were for. She was sticking them inside of helmets with spells and watching as the guards put them on and crushed the juicy red apples on their heads.

_Now why didn't _I_ ever think of that?_

"Um, hello." Loki said, waving at her.

"Oh, hello… your majesty." She said, realizing who he was. "Did I cause any trouble?"

"No, but I don't know how to take the rest of that spell down, and Sif over there is giving me some pretty nasty threats, which are, knowing her, not empty."

"Alright then, I'd hate to see things get worse for your royal majesty." She said, in a mocking tone.

"Please don't call me that." Loki said, feeling awkward. "My name is Loki."

"Alright Loki." She said.

They reached the group, which was still sliding around on the frozen ground, along with some innocent bystanders.

"LOKI!" They heard an angry shout. Odin was one of the innocent bystanders.

"Um, haha, maybe you can just unfreeze Thor?" Loki asked.

"Nope, this should be fun to watch." She said. She unfroze the field and then made the plants hold Loki's leg tight while she sprung back and acrobatically leapt onto the roof, darting away.

"What!?" Loki yelped. No way he hadn't seen _that_ coming. He'd done things like it a million times! Almost the exact same thing!

"LOKI!" Yelled Odin. The doomed prince tugged at his leg, muttering every anti-plant spell he could think of, and none of them killed the plants holding his leg.

"Hello, father! I didn't mean to freeze the entire field, just what was under Sif, I'm truly sorry that you were pulled into it…"

As Odin yelled at Loki, much to the pleasure of the citizens of Asgard, Loki saw out of the corner of his left eye, the girl, laying on her stomach with her feet waving in the air on a nearby roof, watching with some interest at the scene unfolding.

_I am going to get her back for this. _Loki thought as the roots released him so Odin could drag him away.

A few hours later, Loki had devised the perfect plan. He had managed to get his hands onto a fairly large amount of spell books, and was ready to go on the offensive.

He climbed out his window, leaving a mirror image in his place, since he was supposed to be grounded for the rest of the day, and set off across the town, looking for that troublesome _PIG!_

* * *

He found her relatively quickly, speaking with an older boy and girl, who were obviously her siblings. She was grinning sheepishly.

"Lana, PLEASE tell me you didn't freeze the fields." Said the boy.

"No, I melted them, and let the guy who froze them get what was coming to him, Trevis." She addressed the boy.

"I don't believe you." The older girl said.

"Oh, please. I wouldn't freeze a whole field of people; my energy levels aren't _near _that level Ellen." Lana replied.

_Oh, a weakness._ Loki smiled.

"Whatever. Come on, Trevis." Ellen said.

"I know you're there, Loki." Lana said as she walked past him. Then she stopped and murmured something. The ground beneath Loki's feet went black and he slipped, realizing what had just happened, he smirked and said the counter spell.

Nothing happened, or so he thought.

"Oh, man, you are in huge trouble!" Lana laughed, and then turned invisible.

The blacksmith was shouting angrily about all the metal in his shop melting. "Oops, wrong spell." Loki muttered, and desperately scrabbled at the ice, and promptly slit into view of the guards, who returned him to the castle.

* * *

Lana smiled. "Good try, Loki, but no one beats me at my own game." She said through his window, or at least her mirror image did.

"Hey!" Loki shouted, but his hand went right through the illusion of the overconfident girl with the cockeyed expression.

"I guess I need more spells." He sighed, and began studying again.

* * *

Lana was also preparing for Loki to strike back, and then she smiled. "I've never been in a prank war before…"

She wondered what people would do when they heard. _"Oh, my, Loki is being put in his place by a simple town girl! Now whose left to put her in HER place? Oh great powers above save us!"_

Lana walked over to her spell book and amulet against bad luck, or in this case, the prince of Asgard. With it, she could tell whenever he was coming.

She reached to pick it up, when she spotted something shiny on the floor that hadn't been there before. She kneeled down and touched it, and it blew up in an explosion of mud!

"AAGH!" She yelped.

There was laughter outside and she spotted Loki through the window. She glowered in his direction and put a quick growing spell on a frog, then dropped it on his head. She heard a satisfying yell of surprise before another mud bomb hit her.

Lana secretly went out of the room and out the back door, circled around, and tossed her own mud bomb at him in revenge.

He made a mirror image of himself, and Lana made four. The original gaped in astonishment as her duplicates all split up and began to circle around again for better positions.

Loki began to walk in the direction one had gone, and the ground froze beneath him again. He remembered the thawing spell this time, and did it. Then Thor found him.

"Loki!" Thor shouted, waving and running in Loki's direction.

"You got off easy," One of Lana's duplicates said in his ear before vanishing. Loki jumped.

"Who was that, and why are you filthy?" Asked Thor.

"We're not exactly friends." Loki said, looking at his ruined outfit.

"She's the girl that got you caught yesterday, isn't she?" Asked Thor.

"Yes."

"Oh, so you are in a prank war with her now!" Thor laughed.

"Yes, I suppose we are, but for once I didn't start this." Loki stormed off to the castle to maybe get a new outfit before anyone else noticed that he was off getting in trouble again. This HAD to end.

_I am the best here, I'M supposed to do the mischief! Not some half-witted amateur! And what's this about being better at magic than me too? _Loki stormed in his mind, eager to get revenge on Lana for the disgrace, and to keep his reputation as Asgard's best trickster in tact.

* * *

**So, was that good? Start of the war! I never did say when they'd get to know each other! Anyways, please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter.**


End file.
